


It's Not a Glass Slipper

by CharmsDealer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas got sass, Cinderella - Freeform, M/M, Mall cop Dean, younger cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dispatched to catch a shoplifter. Who then becomes his nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how malls work, this was just a fun idea.

“Oh come on,” Dean muttered. He put his burger down and dug out his radio. It crackled at him and he heard Rufus’s voice through it, stilted and urgent.

“ _Winchester…got a situation…shoplifter, about five-ten, skinny, wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans…grey messenger bag…I lost him in the crowd, but he’s heading your way...over.”_

Dean started to stand, casting a last forlorn look at his lunch. He’d skipped breakfast and hadn’t even sniffed so much as a cup of coffee. He was irritable and light headed, but he had a job to do, and he wasn’t being paid to sit around when there were petty thieves to be on the lookout for. He needed the money if he was going to keep up with Sam's growth spurt.

“Okay, copy that Rufus, over.”

He scanned the crowd while trying to look nonchalant, bored even. Dark hood, jeans, grey bag. It was some kid, probably sixteen, seventeen… _There_. A boy was weaving his way through the crowd, moving quickly with his eyes straight ahead, too purposeful. Dean started to make his way over. He needed to head the boy off, maybe find some way to corral him back toward Rufus.

Just as Dean was reaching out his hand to place on the kid’s shoulder, the kid sensed him and turned around. For a second, they stared at each other and time seemed to freeze. Dean’s heart skipped as he felt the adrenaline kick and suddenly, he was tearing after the skinny, dark-haired boy.

“Hey!” Dean called. “Hey, wait!”

People knew to get out of the way somewhat, but Dean was slowed by a couple pushing a stroller, and then he turned right into an elderly woman. By this time, he knew Rufus would have the main exits covered, and if the kid was smart he would be looking for another way out. Dean wracked his brain, trying to think of the lesser-known escape routes.

He caught a flash of blue and his blood picked up again. This time, he wasn’t letting the kid get away. He sprinted forward and lunged, arms coming up to tackle the kid to the ground.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to sit tight,” Dean said, feeling the teenager’s body squirming underneath him, “until my boss gets here and takes a look at what you’ve got in that bag.”

The kid bucked, but Dean had weight on him…Muscle weight.

God, maybe he _should_ listen to Sam and cut down on the fast food.

“Get… _off,”_ the boy panted.

“Why, so you can give me the run-around again?” Dean chuckled. “I almost didn’t catch you.”

“Yeah well…I’m fast,” he said, deadly serious.

“So was I,” Dean muttered. He sympathized, he really did. But he had a job now, and he was going to keep it. “If it’s any consolation, you’ll probably be let off with a warning.”

The boy shifted again, almost as though he were making himself comfortable. He fixed his shockingly blue eyes on Dean. “Oh, consider me warned… _officer_.”

Dean’s brain shut down a little when the kid pushed his hips back and ground upwards.

“…Stop that.”

“ _No_.”

Dean groaned. Where the hell was Rufus?

“You should let me go, _or I’m going to cause a scene_ ,” the kid promised darkly.

For such a scrawny kid, his voice was sure in the low register.

“Two can play at that game,” Dean said. He grazed his teeth over the nape of the boy’s neck and gave the skin a sharp nip. The boy yelped. “Be good.”

After a tense moment the kid turned his face away, his body suddenly relaxing. Dean let out a long sigh. _Kudos for trying._ He carefully eased off the pressure on the boy’s back but kept his arm planted between the kid’s shoulder blades.

Still no sign of Rufus.

“Look…is there someone I can call?”

The kid nodded.

“I’m going to let you up now, okay? Do you think you could co-operate with me, for like, five seconds?”

The kid nodded again.

Dean shifted onto his knees. He was still sitting over the boy’s legs, but he gave him enough room to turn around. The boy stared off to the side angrily. His bottom lip was stuck out and his hair was flat on one side from being pressed to the ground. “ _Five.”_ The boy huffed.

Dean wanted to laugh.

“Dean! You got him!”

Dean’s head was turning toward the sound before he realised what a bad idea that was.

In just two seconds, the boy was scrambling to his feet. Dean made a desperate grab for him and his hands closed over the boy’s worn sneaker. He tugged hard and the shoe came off, but the boy was already half way to the exit.

Dean lay there for a minute clutching the sneaker. Stunned, but mostly impressed.

Rufus jogged over to him. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, turning the shoe over in his hand.

“Get back to your post, Winchester,” Rufus said tiredly. “Probably less hassle this way.”

Dean got to his feet and patted down his uniform, ignoring the stares. He checked the inside of the heel as an afterthought and found three block letters:

_CAS._

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Dundrum shopping center and there was this security guard on an escalator, holding a shoe. This is where my brain went.


End file.
